


Lips Like Pink Silk

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir loved Dean’s lips. They were perfect, plump, pink, pouty… He loved seeing Dean worry his bottom lip with his teeth when he thought he was in trouble.





	Lips Like Pink Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> Written from a prompt given to me by my good friend, Lovesagoodstory  
> Many thanks to my spirit twin, maimalfoi87 for being my beta

Sir loved Dean’s lips. They were perfect, plump, pink, pouty… He loved seeing Dean worry his bottom lip with his teeth when he thought he was in trouble. He loved seeing them stretched obscenely around Sir’s cock. Dean would catch Sir staring at them and smile.

Dean loved attention. He knew that men loved his mouth, and he took every possible opportunity to make them watch him. He knew it made Sir angry, and an angry Sir was a sexy Sir.

 

They were at the club. Sir was sitting across from Dean. Dean was chewing on his straw. Seductively chewing on his straw. He’d bite it, letting his teeth show, then swirl it around with his tongue. He’d smirk occasionally, smiling that brighter than the sun smile of his, and then go back to the straw.

Every man in the room was watching him, but he never looked at any of them. He only looked at Sir.

Sir did glance around. He looked at the men, looking at Dean. He was feeling angry, but he knew that was Dean’s plan. The best thing to do was to ignore it. That was one thing Dean couldn’t take. He was struggling with it though.

The waiter walked up and smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back.

“Would you like another drink, sir?”

Dean looked to Sir. “He would not, Thank you.”

The waiter looked surprised but nodded. Dean shrugged.

Finally, Sir had enough. He leaned over and said quietly, “Dean. Every man in the room has a hard on, watching you. You’re so bad. We’re going home.”

Dean let go of the straw and bit his bottom lip, looking at Sir through his long lashes. “Yes, Sir.”

Sir stood up with a growl and grabbed Dean’s hand, leading him out of the club and to the car.

Sir pushed Dean up against the car. “I should pull down your pants and spank your ass red right here. But you’d like that too much.”

Dean wiggled against him. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Sir laughed. “You are not sorry. You loved every minute of it and you think you’ll love your punishment.”

Dean smiled a little. Sir let him up and he got in the car.

Not a word was spoken between them on the drive home.

When they got inside, Sir just said, “Go, strip. Get on the bed and wait for me.

 

Dean laid on the bed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. It had been a long time since they got home and Sir told him to wait. What if he went too far? Dean reached up and touched his collar, the one that Sir had put on him at the wedding. 

No, Sir loved him. That was the one thing he was absolutely sure of. 

Then Sir was in the doorway. He looked stern, and Dean felt a thrill of fear.

Sir took off his pants, and Dean looked at that magnificent Cock hanging between Sir’s legs. Sir had the biggest cock Dean had ever seen in real life, and he was bigger than most porn stars in movies. And that cock was all his.

Sir laid down on the bed beside him.

“Dean, you are such a bad boy. You love when men notice you, you love when you can make them want you. But you’re mine. I know you’re mine. I own all of you, I own your heart, your body and your mind. Just like you own me.”

Dean listened carefully, and nodded his agreement. 

Sir touched a finger to Dean’s lips. “But that mouth? It will be the death of me.”

Dean licked Sir’s finger and took it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Sir closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he pulled his finger away. “Boy, suck me. Make me hard”

Dean hurried to move down. He lifted Sir’s cock in his hand, loving the weight of it. He licked the head, and stuck his tongue into the slit, just like Sir liked.

Then he sucked the head into his mouth. Sir tasted familiar, good. Dean breathed in Sir’s musky scent and began to suck down as far as he could. He always needed to work up to being able to take all of that monster. 

He could feel Sir beginning to fill, getting harder with every pass Dean’s mouth made over it. The skin was silk, so smooth and so heavy in his mouth. Before long, Dean’s lips were stretched to their capacity, and he was taking Sir into his throat. He would hold there until his lungs were screaming for air, then slide back up again. Sir rested his hand on Dean’s head.

Sir pulled his hair, signalling to pull off. Dean let Sir’s cock fall from his mouth with a groan.

Sir growled out, his voice low with arousal, “Hands and knees, boy. Show me your hole.”

Dean flipped over, and grabbed his ass with both hands. He spread his cheeks wide,

He waited. He could feel Sir behind him, feel his hot breath on his ass. When Sir licked over his hole, he jumped and groaned.

He knew spit was all the lube he was going to get. He didn’t mind, far from it. He welcomed the pain, the burn that was going to follow.

Sir rimmed him, ate him out until Dean was begging. Sir kept it up until Dean was a sobbing mess.

Finally Sir stopped. Dean felt the bed dip, and then Sir was shoving into him. The pain was exquisite. Sir’s massive cock split him open, took him like the bitch he was. He pushed back against it.

The pain reduced to a burn, and then it was gone. All that was left was the feeling of that big cock fucking in and out of him, Sir’s big hands holding him place by his hips. Dean was moaning and grunting with every thrust.

Dean came, screaming. Sir kept fucking him. Dean got hard again. His cock was swinging back and forth. He knew he was going to come again.

Sir was talking to him, telling him what a good little cock slut he was, how good it was inside him. “You like that, slut? You like my big cock in your tight little boy pussy?”

Dean groaned out that yes, yes, he loved it.

After forever, Sir began his litany of “Fuck fuck fuck” and Dean knew he was going to come. Dean braced himself, and Sir slammed into him hard and held there, filling Dean with hot, hot cum. Dean came again.

After Dean was cleaned up and they were spooning, Sir whispered in Dean’s ear. “Remember, this,” and he shoved a finger into Dean’s hole and took it back out, “and this,” he grabbed Dean’s cock, “and this”, he touched Dean’s lips, “they all belong to me. Always. I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too, Cas, and all of me belongs to you.”

 


End file.
